Pasiones Dormidas - Del Amor y La Guerra
by barbaritakou
Summary: Cuando Albus Dumbledore decía que el Amor era una fuerza poderosa no se equivocaba, esto iba a cambiar el curso de la segunda guerra mágica de la forma mas inesperada. Draco, Hermione y Theodoro lo van a vivir en primera persona, para sorpresa de todos incluidos ellos mismos, por que en tiempos de guerra se despiertan las pasiones dormidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: La historia es mía, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ella J.K.R**

**Pasiones Dormidas**

**Del amor y la guerra**

**Prólogo **

_De cómo Draco Malfoy descubrió lo malo de callar y fingir. Y que los secretos irremediablemente en algún momento explotan como un bombarda máxima en la cara._

Draco no lo podía creer de todas las personas en el mundo mágico, justo "el", si el, que lo conocía desde su mas tierna infancia, el que sabia sus secretos y anhelos, lo conocía mas que nadie, incluso mas que el mismo Draco. Pero por sobre todo "el" aquel que era su mejor amigo, salía con Hermione Granger, no lo podía creer, no daba crédito, era inaudito. Como había pasado, en que momento esos dos llegaron a "Eso", que capitulo se había perdido, como para no darse cuenta a tiempo de semejante calamidad, cuando fue tan ciego, que no se dio cuenta que su casi hermano estaba enamorado o lo que fuere de ella, y que esta le correspondiera, si Theodore Nott, estaba hasta lo indecible prendado de su tormento secreto, la insufrible sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca, nido de pájaros, dientes de castor, prefecta perfecta Granger, estaba totalmente estupefacto.

No culpaba a su amigo aunque fuera increíble de creer lo entendía, y quien lo diría lo comprendía, si el lo comprendía mas que nadie, sabia lo que era caer bajo el embrujo implacable de la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger, el lo vivía en carne propia desde sus tiernos once años cuando la vio por primera vez, y la supo prohibida e inalcanzable, gracias a su no tan querido y elitista padre Lucios, merlín que le cayera un rayo el la amaba, y por que la amaba, siempre se mantuvo lejos a menos en apariencia, por que prácticamente era su sombra y porque no decirlo de alguna manera era su guardián, claro que nadie lo vería de esa forma, nadie entendería o vería que el, Draco Malfoy la protegía, a ella a Granger , y por que no decirlo también, se aseguraba de que ningún mago medio pelo se atreviera u osara a dañarla o importunarla.

Estaba sentado en un aula vacía y por mas que diera vueltas y vueltas sobre el asunto no entendía en que momento se le escapo semejante situación de las manos, como no se dio cuenta de nada. Seguía sin entenderlo, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Donde?, ¿En que momento esos dos empezaron a sentir atracción?

El que se jactaba y se regodeaba de mantener tan bien celosamente guardado el mayor de los secretos que ni toda la inteligencia de su amigo, ni por asomo sospecho nunca de los sentimientos que le profesaba a la nido de pájaros como le solía decir para sacarla de quicios y ver esa mueca adorable que tanto le gustaba y hacia cuando se molestaba, arrugando su pequeña y respingona nariz.

Que equivocado estaba y ahora lo veía,

Años de cuidado, cuidándose hasta de su propia sombra, callando, fingiendo, manteniendo las formas, por el bien de ella, y ahora. Semejante bomba le venia a explotar en la cara, y de la peor forma, su amigo con aquella que le era prohibida,

Como se arrepentía de nunca haber sido sincero con Theo, pero su orgullo pudo mas en ese entonces y ahora estaba pagando muy caro haber callado, como dolía, siempre supo que llegaría el día donde irremediablemente Hermione, elegiría a otro que no seria el, pero por que tenia que ser Theo,


	2. Chapter 2 - Quiebre -

**Aclaración: La historia es mía, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ella J.K.R**

**Capitulo I**

_-Quiebre-_

Theo no entendía, que le sucedía a Draco, algo había cambiado en su amistad y no sabia que le molestaba. Por lo general su amigo no era fácil de tratar, pero para el no era problema, pero últimamente le crispaba los nervios su mirada, sabia que algo no encajaba, mientras mas vueltas le daba a la situación y la analizaba, creía encontrar el problema. Pero era tan inverosímil su conclusión que inmediatamente la desechaba, al principio creyó y sopeso que se debía a su relación con "una sangre sucia", ya que en su condición de sangre pura, era imperdonable que un mago de su estirpe se relacionara con un inferior según las creencias de sus familias, las cuales el no compartía ni por asomo, sabia muy bien que Draco Malfoy tampoco compartía o creía en ello, lo conocía. Por mucho que pregonara lo contrario para mantener la fachada que Lucios Malfoy se encargo de inculcar y marcar en su hijo desde pequeño, este no lo veía de esa manera. Las creencias de ambos distaban mucho de lo que sus padres pretendían y añoraban que perpetuaran, por eso descartaba que el problema fuere ese.

¿Entonces que le quedaba?

Que Draco sintiera algo por Hermione, la sola idea le parecía más ridícula que la anterior, de solo pensarlo se descosía de la risa en su interior.

Si a su amigo le gustara Mione se habría dado cuenta ¿verdad?, ¿o, no?, ¿podía ser?. No, era una locura, no quería creer que fuera eso. Debía descubrirlo, no podía seguir viviendo bajo la mirada asesina de su amigo las veinticuatro horas. Era completamente asfixiante y no pensaba seguir viviendo de esa manera como si le debiera algo, sin saber el que.

Debían aclararlo lo antes posible, en verdad le preocupaba el rubio, quería creer que era algo simple. Pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas también a algo que quería mantener alejado de sus pensamientos, la maldita guerra y que ellos eran carne fresca para ofrendar al "señor oscuro" como muestra de lealtad, eran muy jóvenes creía que sus padres no serian capaces todavía de tratar de marcarlos. Que tenían tiempo de escapar de su locura, de dilatar mas la hora de tener que abandonarlo todo. O enfrentarse en la vereda opuesta de sus familias defendiendo lo que creían. Ya llegaría el momento de tomar decisiones, pero no era ahora, rogaba en su interior que no fuera eso, no quería, y mas ahora que la vida le daba la oportunidad de tenerla a ella.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que tardo en darse cuenta como el aire se volvía pesado, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada penetrante y asesina que hasta podría jurar que no tenia nada que envidiarle a un dementor.

-Malfoy- dijo en voz monocorde y seca, devolviéndole una mirada interrogativa, era ahora o nunca no debía aplazar mas sus dudas.

-Nott- dijo seco, frió y distante como si no fuera digno de su presencia o saludo.

-debemos hablar, ¿que te sucede? ¿Porque de un tiempo para acá me tratas peor que a Potter?- se acomodo en su sillón, esperando alguna irreverencia del rubio.

-no me hagas reír Theodoro, eres un iluso, Potter al menos tiene con que darse aires de niño sufrido, que vivió para contarlo, a ti no te queda el papel, das pena- hizo una breve pausa como sopesando la probabilidades, buscando la mejor manera de sacar el dolor que sentía, tratando de enojar a Theo tanto como lo estaba el mismo, sabia que estaba siendo completamente injusto, pero le dolía que su amigo estuviera con Granger no podía evitarlo- ya lo se estar entre Gryffindors te pudrió el cerebro de azúcar?, no tal vez solo fue la sangre sucia asquerosa que tienes por novi…-

Draco no pudo completar su frase hiriente, había logrado su objetivo, enfadarlo, Theo se había levantado tan rápido que en su monologo de buscarle las cosquillas al castaño no reacciono a tiempo, un golpe certero en su rostro fue dado, dejándolo estampado contra la pared, y cuando se disponía a devolver el golpe, su amigo lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica alzándolo unos centímetros, sabia que se lo merecía pero no iba a permitir que el se diera cuenta el verdadero problema, una cosa era tratar de mitigar su dolor molestando a Theo y otra muy distinta era arruinar lo que tenia con la persona que el también quería, porque si de algo estaba seguro, Nott no aguantaría la culpa de saber que indirectamente lo dañaba. De todas formas por muy racional que el fuere estaba destrozado ya que daba por perdido lo único que anhelaba y quería desde pequeño. Así que su lado Malfoy salio a relucir y no midió las consecuencias, no tomo en cuenta los pequeños detalles como el hecho de que Theodore no estaba simplemente crispado, si no que estaba furioso, tenia una mirada de ultratumba que a mas de uno haría correr. Su mirada lo decía todo era un reflejo de la suya un infinito odio, un claro "con ella no te metas" pero a diferencia de la suya el odio con que lo miraba estaba cargado de reproche, sorpresa y ¿vergüenza?-

-Escúchame bien Draco, porque no lo volveré a repetir, con ella no, ELLA SE MERECE RESPETO, NI TU NI NADIE VA A FALTARSELO, POR QUE NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO ¿LO ENTENDISTE? ¿O QUIERES ALGUN RECORDATORIO?- aflojo un poco el agarra de su túnica, pero no lo soltó- no comprendo que es lo que te sucede y porque actúas de esta manera se que algo te preocupa y te molesta. Si no quieres decírmelo no insistiré, sabes que soy tu amigo, te considero mi hermano, cuando quieras hablar ahí estaré lo resolveremos juntos si así lo deseas, conmigo no necesitas actuar te conozco nos conocemos y tu no eres así.- Theo había recuperado parte de su postura tranquila, pero seguía enfadado, cuando pensó que tenia las cosas controladas, inesperadamente el rubio se soltó bruscamente de su agarre con un empuje tal que voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Draco no lo empujo fue su magia, un hechizo no verbal que lo dejo descolocado, no comprendía por que llegar a esos extremos entonces bajo su atenta mirada desde el piso, su amigo se acomodo la túnica, compuso esa odiosa pose aristocrática con el tonito irritante que tenia aprendido de Lucios le dijo.

-Nott, que te quede claro a ti una cosa, tu no me faltes el respeto a mi, te consideraba mi igual, pero evidentemente dista mucho de la realidad nosotros no somos pares, hoy tu elegiste, un camino que no es el mismo que el mió, queda mas que claro que tu no eres el mismo desde el mismo momento que me golpeaste como un inútil Muggle, no me mires con esa cara, solo para aclarar crees que me conoces pero no es así, no me conoces en absoluto, de hecho si me conocieras como dices sabrías perfectamente que me pasa. Y no tendrías la necesidad de preguntarme – sabia que estaba siendo injusto, pero las palabras salían solas, no las podía parar- Tenlo en cuenta desde este momento no te metas en mi camino, tu y la rata de biblioteca hagan lo que le plazca pero fuera de mi camino y mi vista, por que no tendré consideración con mis comentarios solo por ti, si no te gustan ese ya no es mi problema, es el tuyo, la próxima que tengas ganas de jugar al muggle no esperes que se repita lo de hoy, ya que te responderé como el mago que soy. -Draco veía la confusión plasmada en el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero no podía parar, necesitaba sacar afuera aquel dolor que se le hacia insoportable y que por momentos tomaba el control de lo que decía, en el fonda sabia que se arrepentiría, una voz ahogada en su interior le decía que se callara que confiara en Theo, pero no podía, era todo tan contradictorio-.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada de la sala común, por ella entraba un Zabinni muy risueño con un pergamino entre las manos hasta que noto el ambiente de muerte que había en su sala común, levanto la vista, viendo una escena que no tenia una explicación lógica al menos para el- Pero que Mierda, haces tu en el piso Nott, parece que te atropello un troll- fue cuando vio la mueca de suficiencia de Malfoy, como sabiéndose ganador de algo que solo el sabia.

-Blaise déjanos solos ahora- Dijo Theo. Mas el moreno no se movió.

-No lo haré, hasta que me expliquen que jodidos pasa aquí, no creas que se me paso por alto tu sonrisa endiablada Malfoy.-el rubio lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo rematadamente estupido, lo ignoro completamente y se dispuso a salir antes de seguir diciendo cosas que se arrepentiría, cuando ya esta llegando a la puerta la voz de Theo lo detuvo, pero no se volteo a verlo-

-No eh terminado de hablar contigo- hablo tratando de ocultar el tono de desconcierto, el rubio se acerco a la puerta la abrió, pero antes de salir le contesto.

-Tu y yo Nott, terminamos de hablar, de hecho no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, fuiste claro y creo que no cabe duda que entendiste muy bien todo lo que dije, no veo el punto de seguir una conversación que ya di por terminada, tu sigue tu camino que yo seguiré el mió.- y así salio de su sala común dejando a sus dos compañeros totalmente perdidos sin entender a que se refería y porque actuaba de esa manera-.


	3. Chapter 3 - Comenzando de Cero -

**Capitulo II**

_-Comenzando de Cero-_

Meses antes…

Desde la muerte de Sirius Hermione sentía que todo había empeorado, tenia el presentimiento de que ese año seria determinante, la guerra ya no era un susurro que amenazaba con estallar, era una certeza. Nadie podía negar que Voldemort hubiera regresado, no después de ser visto en el ministerio, parcialmente eso sirvió para limpiar la imagen de Harry, ahora la gente creía en sus palabras, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Todo seguía exactamente igual y peor, los mortifagos iban a su anchas libremente por Londres causando caos y terror, los esfuerzos de los aurores con el apoyo de la orden no alcanzaban estaban sobrepasados, era increíble que un puñado de magos desequilibrados puristas generaran tanto mal, lo peor que día a día ganaban mas adeptos en sus filas.

Desde que volvió de Hogwarts sus padres no paraban de preguntar que es lo que sucedía en ese mundo ajeno para ellos, pero no así desconocido, no eran tontos notaban que la magia tenia que ver en esos "inexplicables" atentados en el mundo muggle. Ella simplemente negaba o evadía sus preguntas para no preocuparlos mas, ya que se sentirían impotentes de no poder protegerla y tomarían medidas como no dejarla volver al colegio en su afán de cuidarla.

Por ello esas vacaciones convenció a sus padres de alejarse de la ciudad no solo para distanciarlos de las noticias o posibles ataques al azar, si no también era su manera de cuidarlos, por que al ser amiga de Harry Potter, e hija de muggles, era un hecho que seria un objetivo para los mortifagos y mientras estuviera en sus manos a sus padres nadie les tocaría un solo cabello.

Debía tomar una decisión, su amigo la necesita más que nunca, no lo abandonaría, lo apoyaría y lo seguiría, pero que hacer con sus padres, no quería que esa guerra que no les pertenecía cobrara sus vidas, solo por que ella se involucrara. Todavía creía tener tiempo de meditar sus siguientes pasos, por ahora quería disfrutar del lugar en el que se encontraba, un bosque muy hermoso y tranquilo, aunque siendo ella quien era, le costaba no pensar. Se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol que era bastante viejo pero no por ello menos hermoso, ya estaba atardeciendo tenia que volver al campamento donde sus padres seguro estarían esperándola. Se levanto y se dijo a ella misma en voz alta.

-_Todo será diferente tiene que serlo, voy a sonreír, y será creíble. Mi sonrisa dirá: "Estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse". Es la única forma de continuar_.

-_Granger, tienes una bonita sonrisa, así que suena como un buen plan mostrarla, y si quieres que los demás no se preocupen relájate tu primero, si no dudo que lo crean_.- Dijo una voz que se escuchaba arriba de su cabeza. Hermione alzo la vista de golpe, esa voz le sonaba pero no podía ser el, estaban en el mundo muggle. Pero sus oídos no le mentían, ahora sus ojos se lo confirmaban ahí en lo alto del árbol en una rama bastante larga y ancha se encontraba Theodore Nott sentado completamente relajado, con una pierna extendida y la otra colgando, ambas manos las tenia cruzadas bajo su cabeza, pero no solo era increíble verlo ahí, si no que estaba vestido como un completo muggle y le quedaba de muerte, era innegable aunque se reprochara pensarlo, pero no podía pasar por alto que esa campera de cuero con esos jeans desgastados y los lentes que traía le quedaban endemoniadamente bien. De repente volvió en si y recupero el hilo importante de sus pensamientos. -un momento ¿cuando llego? nunca lo vi, o escuche llegar, recuerdo perfectamente que no había nadie cuando me senté aquí.-Pensó de un momento a otro.

-_Buenos tardes a ti también Granger_- Dijo mirándola ¿de frente? ¿Como? ¿Cuando bajo? – _Te van a entrar moscas_- Le dijo con un tono divertido. – Pero que mierda, en todos sus años de Hogwarts, eran contadas las veces que escucho su voz, y ahora estaba frente a ella como si se conocieran de siempre, ¿se había quedado dormida y no lo noto? No, Nott definitivamente estaba frente a ella, y lo peor es que llevaba varios minutos en silencio mirándolo como si dudara de su existencia, tenia que reaccionar.

-_Si solo estaba, solo estaba, disculpa es solo que…-_trato de encontrar las palabras pero no le salían, le costaba salir de ese estado de asombro en que había quedado luego de oírlo y verlo.

-_No quiero sonar pretencioso pero entiendo tu desconcierto al verme aquí, cuando no me viste llegar, y no solo eso sino que también voy vestido de muggle "cuando soy un mago sangre pura", es difícil de creer pero aquí me ves, soy único en mi especie _– dijo terminando con una pequeña carcajada para luego continuar -_Oh es verdad no tengo fama de ser hablador, pero veras solo con determinadas personas es eso cierto, oye ¿te encuentras bien? Comienzas a preocuparme, aunque me sienta feliz de haber logrado dejarte sin palabras, un logro no menor, si me preguntan, pero…- _Theo iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz de Hermione lo corto en su monologo, por fin saliendo de ese estado de petrificada que tenia,

-_Disculpa me sorprendiste, no te vi llegar, cuando hablaste y te vi me sorprendí aun mas. ¿Que tan seguido encuentras a un Slytherin vestido de muggle?. Me tomaste desprevenida, es algo que uno no espera, no se si me entiendes-_ la castaña se felicito mentalmente por lograr volver en si y dar una respuesta coherente.-_Ahora me pregunto, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Me estabas espiando? Y buenas tardes a ti también Nott-_

Theodore la miro fijamente con una mirada de diversión que no se le paso por alto a la chica y con el mismo tono tranquilo y alegre le dijo. –_En realidad yo ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste, al principio iba hacer notar mi presencia, pero cuando vi que te disponías a leer, no quise importunarte, después de todo yo también llegue a este árbol con la misma intención.- _Granger lo miraba fijamente ya no con asombro si no seriamente sabia que no entendía que hacia el en esas fachas, y sobre todo hablándole como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida de cierto modo lo eran, dadas la circunstancias normalmente el no tenia oportunidad para entablar una conversación con ella, pero verla ahí haciendo todos esos gestos cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y luego escucharla hablar fue el pie que necesitaba para poder conocerla por que si Teodoro Nott, sentía curiosidad por Hermione Granger, una curiosidad que pensaba saciar, no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia en ese momento. Alejados del colegio era la oportunidad perfecta. Por ello medito rápidamente lo que estaba por decir a continuación de eso dependía que ella le diera una oportunidad de seguir la conversación.

Hermione noto que la expresión del chico se torno mas seria, aunque seguía relajada, daba la impresión de que buscara las palabras adecuadas o eso le parecía a ella. Cuando esta pensaba dar por aclarado el asunto y terminada la conversación para ir donde sus padres Nott hablo nuevamente.

-_Granger se que no somos amigos y te sorprende que te hable en este momento cuando jamás hablamos mas de lo estrictamente necesario en Hogwarts, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de estar en Slytherin y ser sangre pura, no creo en la supremacía de la sangre y tampoco estoy a favor de Lord Voldemort, es de conocimiento publico que mi padre es un mortifago_.- vio que tenia la atención de la chica así que hizo una breve pasa y continuo- _Mi padre es mi padre y yo soy yo, y por mucho que me hayan educado bajo esos preceptos no los comparto ni los compartiré, Si bien no voy pregonando que estoy en contra de todo aquello que me enseñaron, llegara el momento que deba dejar de solo callar, pero eso es harina de otro costal. El punto es que como te habrás dado cuenta no tengo prejuicios y creo que la sangre es eso "sangre" y no te encasilla o te hace mejor mago-_Hermione estaba atónita, pero sin embargo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de lo que se le estaba diciendo—

_-Bien aclarado ese punto, me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo, siempre eh tenido curiosidad de conocerte, me pareces una persona fascinante, nunca se presento la oportunidad de poder presentarnos correctamente, y hoy la tenemos. ¿Podrias dejar atrás los prejuicios que hay entre nuestras casas y darme una oportunidad Hermione Granger para conocernos?_

La castaña hizo algo poco propio de ella se pellizco el brazo, francamente a estas altura creía que estaba teniendo un sueño muy bizarro, pero no, no era un sueño, ahí frente a ella tenia a un Slytherin que estaba esperando su respuesta. Y por increíble que sonara este le estaba pidiendo conocerla fuera de lo que era el colegio, le pedía una oportunidad, por un lado tenia sus dudas sonaba todo tan subrealelista que costaba creer. ¿Pero por que no? Una oportunidad no se le niega a nadie, no perdía nada con intentarlo, de esa manera llago a la conclusión de que le daría una oportunidad y vería que curso tomaban las cosas.

-_Sabes Nott, nunca pensé que hablaras tanto, Mucho gusto Hermione Granger- _Esa era su manera de comenzar de nuevo y el chico lo entendió le brindo una sonrisa que la chica le correspondió.

-_ Solo cuando realmente la persona lo amerita, un gusto Granger. Y dime Theo._

Hermione no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en más, pero de algo estaba segura ese chico alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules profundos y para su sorpresa todo un hablador, le inspiraba confianza, creía en lo que le decía por ello simplemente se dejo llevar,

_-Esta bien Theo, y tu dime Hermione._


	4. Chapter 4 - Conociéndonos-

**Aclaración: La historia es mía, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ella J.K.R**

**Capítulo III**

_-Conociéndonos-_

Luego de ese extraño encuentro en el bosque con Theo ellos siguieron conversando camino al campamento donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione ya que el chico se había ofrecido a escoltarla, si bien la situación era de lo mas extraña no se sentía incomoda, ya que se le hacia de lo mas fácil conversar con el, era sorprendente todo lo que Theodore sabia tanto del mundo de los magos como del muggle para su total desconcierto.

El chico sabia de bandas retros y actuales, películas, así como también estaba al tanto de las mas variada gama de literatura para su total deleite, parecía que el leía inclusive mas que ella.

Era tan refrescante conversar con el a pesar de no conocerlo, se encontró disfrutando de una charla muy agradable, en la cual podía hablar de todo sin miedo a no ser entendida, tanto si hablaba del mundo mágico o del que ella provenía. Sin darse cuenta había olvidado preguntar cosas que creía necesarias, como que hacia allí, o como sabia tanto de un mundo que le era vedado por sus padres desde pequeño.

Se encontraba tan a gusto con Theo que no podía creer que paso por alto tantas cosas, sin darse cuenta o esforzarse mucho, ellos realmente estaban comenzando de nuevo. Sin sentir ningún tipo de incomodidad o rechazo por este, muy por el contrario, ese chico le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad. Esa tranquilidad que había perdido al terminar el curso anterior, después de mucho tiempo lograba sentirse como una adolescente de su edad una que por esos minutos logro olvidar esa carga tan pesada que llevaba con ella.

Poco a poco fue sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, de lo extraña e inesperada que era la vida, mientras el castaño hablaba sin parar de la imaginación de los muggles en cuanto a películas que le llamaban la atención y de los súper héroes, de tanto en tanto llegaban a sus oídos, cosas como.

_-La verdad no lo entiendo ¿como nadie se da cuenta que Clark Kent es superman? Como es que pasa totalmente desapercibido su alter-ego es decir la única diferencia entre uno y otro en cuanto a la apariencia es que se quita los lentes, quitarse unos antejos no te hace irreconocible ante los demás, por mucho que cambies la actitud torpe a una…-_

_-Indiana Jones y el arca perdida, es interesante pero es claro que hay un gran problema con la historia, es una película en la que el personaje principal no tiene relevancia en el resultado de la historia, con o sin el los alemanes hubieran encontrado el arca y luego la muer…__**- **_ cuando Theo callo la miro de reojo dándose cuenta que la castaña ya no le prestaba atención, al principio ella hablaba tanto como el, de tanto en tanto hasta le brindaba pequeñas sonrisas, o muecas de asombro, nada indicaba que pudiera estar incomoda, pero dadas las circunstancias, sentía desconcierto por lo que estaría pensando. Se pregunto si quizás había ido demasiado rápido, y era estirar mucho la soga, eran tantas sus ganas de conocerla que se dejo llevar olvidándose de lo extraño de la situación. Con cierto temor a que ella se estuviera arrepintiendo de su anterior decisión de brindarle una oportunidad, prefirió quitarse la duda-

_-¿Estas incomoda o molesta por algo?-_ Ella lo miro en ese momento como no entendiendo a que se refería. Nott la miro con expectación, queriendo saber que la tenía así. Ella avergonzada de saber que se había dado cuenta de que no le prestaba atención se apresuro a decir - _¡No! ¡No es nada de eso, por el contrario me siento muy a gusto contigo! _

Theo no pudo evitar una media sonrisa que fue devuelta por ella.

_-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. Tu, estas aquí._

_-Si, Estoy aquí._- Dijo sin entender exactamente a que se refería la chica, pero sentía alivio de saber que no estaba arrepentida de estar conversando con el.

En eso sonó el celular de la chica, era un msj de sus padres avisándole que irían por provisiones y regresarían en una hora mas, que si quería podía esperarlos en la cascada donde en la noche harían un fogón. Fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle a el si quería acompañarla a la cascada, no sabia como preguntárselo, quería seguir conversando con el castaño, después de todo le resultaba agradable, y no quería despedirse de el todavía, seria que el querría quedarse un poco mas.

-_Theo, mmm me preguntaba si, si quisieras acompañarme un poco mas, mis padres fueron al pueblo y todavía no regresaran, te gustaría ir a una cascada, queda muy cerca y es bellísima. Si no puedes lo entenderé.- _Lo miro expectante, y nerviosa, no podía creer que estuviera invitando al chico a quedarse mas tiempo con ella, anhelando que dijera que si.

-_Claro que me gustaría Hermione, después de todo, no tengo mucho que hacer.-_ ella lo miro con cierto reproche, el se dio cuenta y se pateo mentalmente por el comentario desacertado_- No me mires así, no fue lo que quise decir, pero es verdad no tengo nada que hacer, estoy solo en mi casa y no hay muchos lugares a los que pueda ir y francamente Londres mágico no es una opción-_.

Ahora la que se pateaba mentalmente era ella, como podía tener tan poco tacto, el padre de ese chico que le estaba sonriendo, era Alphart Nott, y en ese momento se encontraba en Azkaban, rápidamente trato de arreglar la situación, consideraba que esos temas en particulares no debían ser tocados eran una fibra muy sensible para ambos y no podría ser neutral, debía por todo los medios evitar el tema por ahora, era lo mejor. Por ello opto por desviar la conversación.

_-No lo sabía disculpa, por allí esta la cascada, ¿vamos?-_

-_No tenías porque saber_- dijo con cierta nota de amargura que no paso desapercibida para la castaña, pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

_-y si la cascada es bellísima, vengo desde pequeño- _El también creía que era oportuno desviar el tema lo mas lejos posible de su familia y el porque evitaba el mundo mágico, no era el momento quizás mas adelante, si todo iba bien le contaría, pero hoy no era el día.

Luego de unos de unos minutos de caminar en un completo silencio, silencio que no fue roto en todo el camino a la cascada. El cual no era incomodo para ninguno, pero si lo sentían necesario, donde ella iba adelante, mirándolo una que otra vez por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que siguiera allí y no fuera producto de su imaginación, ya que le costa asimilar que estuviera caminando con Theodore Nott, Slytherin e hijo de un mortifago, como si fuera cosa de todos los días y nunca hubiera sido distinto. Y el simplemente la seguía, mirándola como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, no creyendo su suerte, de encontrarla en ese lugar. Fue así que llegaron a una hermosa cascada que estaba rodeada de vegetación y flores.

Estando ahí Hermione se cohibió no sabia muy bien que hacer a continuación, estar a solas con un chico que no fueran Harry o Ron la desorientaba un poco, pero no lo sentía incorrecto. Theo por su parte, se sentía muy feliz de estar con la chica que por mucho tiempo quiso conocer.

Se había extendido un silencio que no fue roto por ninguno de los dos, hasta que la castaña decidió romperlo de una manera tan abrupta que hizo que Nott se partiera de la risa por su comentario, los nervios de estar a solas con ese chico le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿_Sabes que estas en boca de muchas chicas?_

-¿_Si_?- Dijo el entre sorprendido por la afirmación y mas que viniera de ella, aunque no le pareciera que fuera de esa manera.

-_El callado y misterioso chico- _Corroboro ella, con una mueca de diversión. A caso ella le estaba tomando el pelo, o realmente le estaba diciendo eso, no es que a el le importaran esas cosas, pero resultaba gracioso que de todos los temas justo sacara ese.

-_Bueno tú también tienes algo de misteriosa, siempre sumida en tus pensamientos, con ese aire triste._

-¿_Que te hace pensar que estoy triste?- _Le pregunto la castaña, viéndose descubierta, por una persona que no la conocía_._

_-Bueno tengo mis teorías, pero me gustaría saberlo por ti, soy una persona observadora y por ello me he dado cuenta de pequeños detalles que me llevan a pensar eso, nunca fui muy bueno charlando pero si observando y escuchando._

Hermione se acerco donde estaba Theo y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, mirando hacia la cascada dio un pequeño suspiro. Giro su cabeza hacia el chico que ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada mirándola con curiosidad. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego decirle.

_-No querrás saberlo, no soy exactamente una fan de las charlas, creo que compartimos ese punto en común, aunque déjame decirte que encuentro gracioso eso de que "no eres muy bueno charlando", al menos parece todo lo contrario.- _Estaba sorprendida de que ese chico notara, su tristeza con solo ver y observar sus gestos, es mas de lo que podría decir de Ron, el no se daba cuenta de nada nunca, y eso que ellos se "conocían hace años". Podría decirle porque estaba triste, pero no lo haría no existía esa confianza todavía, por ello decidió evadir la invitación sutil que el le había hecho para que se lo contara.

Theo entendió que la chica no diría nada, lo comprendía era muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas. Como le había dicho el era observador y sabia que le ocurría pero no la presionaría ya se lo diría en otra ocasión cuando se sintiera mas cómoda, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera confortarla.

_-No estarás triste para siempre hermione- _fue lo que simplemente le dijo, la castaña lo observo, mas no dijo nada.

Esa tarde se quedaron ahí conversando de trivialidades, hasta que llegaron los padres de ella, estos se vieron sorprendidos de que su hija estuviera acompañada de un chico y que este fuera de Hogwarts, pero del cual nunca les había hablado. La madre de Hermione la noto mas relajada, incluso mas feliz y se lo atribuyo a ese chico por ello decidió invitarlo a la fogata que harían, este muy amablemente les dijo que debía irse, pero que pasaría al día siguiente si no importunaba y Hermione estaba de acuerdo. Ninguno puso objeción y quedaron en que pasaría en la mañana ya que quería mostrarle un lugar a la castaña, que según el le encantaría.

Luego de que Theo se fuera y sus padres fueran a dormir, la castaña se encontró preguntándose cual seria ese lugar que el chico quería que conozca, y por sobre todo estaba ansiosa de volver a verlo. Y se durmió pensando en ese chico de ojos azules, que por azares del destino se cruzo ese día en su camino.

Hola!

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, todos los días voy subir un capitulo en lo posible. Hace dos noches se me cruzo esta historia en la cabeza y voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Ya tengo definido cosas que van a pasar mucho mas adelante, prometo que se va a poner muy interesante el triangulo amoroso, pero primero quiero desarrollar como comenzaron las cosas y tengo que unirlo para que sea entendible jajaja. Cualquier sugerencia, estoy más que dispuesta a escucharla.


End file.
